Heroes Adventures ep 8: the Land before Time
by hero101
Summary: Last Time. Richard, Drago, and Ty Rux went to Monstopolis, and Team Up with Sully, and Mike. Now They go the Great Valley in 65 Million Years Ago. The Time of the Dinosaurs were Richard once call it a Summer Home.


**Hello. I'm Magma Wilda** **. And y** **our watching: Disney Channel**

* * *

Last Time from Heroes Adventures. Richard, and Bulkhead with the Bakugans: Heroic Drago, Magma Wilda, and Ty Rux the Dinotrux goes to a Place of Monstropolis in the Movie: Monsters Inc. To team up Sully, and Mike to get a Human Child named: Boo home.

Now where do they go now. On Heroes Adventures

* * *

The Great Valley. 65 Million Years Ago.

It was Day Time.

Narrator: It was a World that was once inhabited before the Species of Man. A Long Time Ago on this Very Earth lived called the Dinosaurs. From Big to Small. Thin to Thick, Good and Bad. A Boy, and a Robot-

(Record Screech!)

Narrator: WHAT?!

That's Right. It was Me: Richard Serpa. With Me is My Guardian: Bulkhead from Transformers Prime, and our Bakugans: Pyrus Heroic Drago, Pyrus Ty Rux. A T-Trux from Dinotrux. The 2 we're My Partners. Last was Subterra Magma Wilda who is Bulkhead's Partner.

"(Sigh), The Great Valley. Home of Littlefoot, and Grandpa Longneck. It's been a while since I've been here". Bulkhead catches Up, and looks at a Rock Formation of a Ship they once had.

"Yeah, and It's also the Same Place we're we found the United Federation of Planets #1 Ship: The **USS Enterprise X. NX-01-X**. You were a Captain once, Kid" said Bulkhead as He was right.

Then we go down to the Valley. I remember the Place as a Summer Home from before. I never got a Summer Home as the Dinosaur that live their are Old Friends there. I had a Tree House I made out of Wood.

Then we saw Mr. Three-Horn eating with Tria. I walked to them, Bulkhead follows. Bulkhead: "Whoa! Kid", Drago: "Not a Good Idea". They follow. The Triceratops were eating what would the say: Green Food.

Then Three-Horn hears a sound of walking, and turns to see Me, "As I live, and breathe. Serpa?" He said as it got Tria's attention. "Richard?" she said as Tria sees Me as well. They walked over we both stopped.

"Well look what the Wind brought in, Young Richard Serpa. Last Time I'd saw You, You were about 15 Years Old then. Now looked at You: A Grown Man" said Three-Horn. I pat his Horn.

Richard: "That is True. I'm 17 years old now". Three Horn is surprised. "Welcome back to the Valley, Child. It hasn't been the same since you left here" said Tria. "Thanks, Tria. By the Way, Have any of You seen Littlefoot?" I asked.

Mr. Three-Horn pointed Me to that Direction, "He's over with your Step-Grandfather in the Plains with our Cera. Both the Old Man, and the Boy would be Surprised when they see You, Kid". "Thanks" I said as I head over there.

Bulkhead just stands there as Three-Horn notices Him. "Bulkhead? Last Time we've met. I ran you over" He said. Bulkhead remembers that time that Mr. Three-Horn poked Him in the Butt, "Yeah, It hurts though" said Bulkhead as He feels his Butt from that.

Three-Horn: "So what brings You two back to this Valley?", "Well this I can explain" said Bulkhead as Three-Horn is listening.

In the Plains of the Valley. Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby were playing Kick the Pine Cone as Grandpa Longneck watched them. "Catch Littlefoot!" said Chomper as He pass the Pine Cone to Littlefoot.

He catches it, "Thanks, Here You go Cera!" He said as Littlefoot passes to Cera. She gets It as Cera hits it to the Goal that I made before, "Yeah! 5-5". "and that is Game" said Petrie.

Ruby, Spike, and Ducky come down to them, and laughed together. Then they notice a Soccer Ball rolling to them, and stops in the Middle, "I wonder where this one came from?" said Grandpa.

"Wanna Play again?" I said as the Rest turn to the Voice of Me. I was leaning on the Goal as I looked to them. The Kids, and Grandpa looked to Me like they haven't seen Me for a Long Time.

"Richard. Is that You?" said Grandpa. I smiled, and chuckled "Yeah, it's Me" I said as to Grandpa's Vision of Me. A 15 Year Old Boy, and then back to 17 Year Old Teen. Grandpa Longneck looked to Me.

"You've changed?" He said as He notice the Change of My Age. He missed the Old Young Me. "Not really, Grandpa" I said as I hold up his Big Chin, "Not Ever" I said. Then the Old Apatosaurus then smiled.

Soon Littlefoot, and the others go after Me in a Dog Pile, "Get Him" said Cera as they run with Joy as they are to Jump. "No, No, NO!" I yelled as I got Dog Piled. Longneck just laughed.

I was buried by My Friends as I couldn't breathe a bit. "Great,... to see you,... too, Guys". Then Drago, and Ty just fly off before the Dog Pile as they Land on the Ground.

They're in the Human-Sized Forms of Dragon, and T-Trux. Ty: "Looks like everything is back to Normal then", Drago: "Yeap. It's been awhile". Then they notice Pyrus Scorpion.

Scorpion is a Pyrus Bakugan Trap I've been given by Dan before I left. He sensed Danger, "What's Wrong, Scorpion?" said Drago as Scorpion turns to due North. Then He jumps, and bounced to Me as He bumps on My Head.

The Children steps back from the Thing. "Ow!, Ow! What's Wrong?" I said. Drago flies by. "Drago?" said Littlefoot. Chomper: "Who?". I ignored the movement that Scorpion is doing as He points North.

I turned to see another human walking towards Me. I get up as He gets close, and then to Drago's Surprised: "Well If it ain't Gus Grav. The #2 Vexos". "If it ain't My Favorite Dragonoid. Drago" said Gus.

The Kids went behind Me, Except Littlefoot. "Who is this Man?" said Grandpa. Gus bows, "I am Gus Grav. I'm the #2 member of the New Vexos, and the Master of Subterra" He said.

It got My attention, "New Vexos?" I said. Gus: "Yes. Master Spectra. The Master of Pyrus, Me. The Master of Subterra, Shuji. Master of Darkus, and Mokuba. The Master of Aquos. I've been summon to challenge You to a Duel".

Gus puts a Bakugan Gauntlet on. I took out My Gauntlet as We begin. Bulkhead walked over with Three-Horn as He notice what is going on, "Gus Grav?!". He looked to Me with a Field Card.

Three-Horn gets angry at the Unknown Man as Bulkhead has a Gauntlet on, and a Field Card as Three-Horn again ramming Bulkhead to the Butt, and push both to the Duel, Bulkhead: "WWWEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!".

Me, and Gus sees Bulkhead riding on Three-Horn's Face as We dodge them. Soon He stops. Bulkhead gets back up, "Again with the Horns to the Butt?" said Bulkhead rubbing his Metal Butt as He looked to Him angry.

Three-Horn smiles in Sorry. Then they turn their attention to the Fight. Richard/Gus: "Bakugan! Field Open!". Time still plays in the Great Valley. "I'll go First. Gate Card set!" said Gus as a Earth Card is set. "Here We Go!". Gus throws his Favorite Bakugan= Gus: "Rise. Rex Vulcan".

Subterra Rex Vulcan is the Evolve Form of Premo Vulcan, and has 700 G. "It's My Turn" I said as a Tail blocked Me. "Wait!" said Grandpa. Grandpa: "I want to battle Him. He entered this Place just to Fight. I don't think so".

I have to agree on Him as I had a Bakuball, and touch his leg. Then He disappears into the Ball, and then comes out as a Green Ventus Bakugan of a reference to the Old Hydranoid. I then check his Powers, "Cool. You have Awesome Powers, Grandpa. This is gonna be Fun" I said.

Gus: (Does that Boy think that Old Fossil can take on My Vulcan? What an Idiot). "Bakugan! Brawl!". The Bakugan rolls to the Field, Richard: "Rise Ventus Apatosaurus".

Grandpa comes to the Ring as He has 400 G. "Ability activate: Tornado Shield". Grandpa Longneck is covered in a Tornado of Wind, and increase by 150= 550. Gus: "This isn't a Brawl. It's a Joke".

I just grin in a Creepy Way. "Laugh while You can Boy. Ability activate: Hammer Knuckle". Vulcan launches both fists at Grandpa as They fly. -300 from Grandpa/250 G. Longneck, and +300 to Rex Vulcan/900 G.

I knew He would go for that, "Ability activate: Tornado Redirection". A Tornado of Wind in a U Shape in front of Grandpa as the Knuckles goes in, and comes out flying towards Vulcan, and a Direct Hit.

"What! Impossible?!" said Gus as Vulcan lose -300=700, and Longneck gains +300+150= 700. Richard: "And now the Punch Line. Ability activate: Dino Slap". So Grandpa then just Slaps Vulcan with his Tail.

Vulcan: "OW! OW! OW!". AI: Vulcan -100/600, and Grandpa +200/900 . The Old Apatosaurus then smacks Vulcan out of the battle. AI: Gus's Life Gauge decrease by 700%.

"Nicely Played. Time for round 2?" Gus said. "I agree" I said as I put a Gate Card down. Gus: "Vulcan"/ 700. Richard: "Let's find out, Grandpa"/400.

Gus: "Now to play like a Real Champion. I play a Bakugan Trap: Subterra Hexados". Hexados is a Subterra Bakugan Trap Form of a Worm with 350 G + combining with the Bakugan. So 350+700=1050.

"Whoa. I never seen a Bakugan like that before" said Ty. "It's called a Bakugan Trap. All Bakugan Traps have 350 G. But they come in different forms like Hexados, and Scorpion" said Drago.

Then his word became an Idea. I take Scorpion, "Time to get Crazy. Bakugan Trap: Pyrus Scorpion". My Bakugan Trap is Pyrus Scorpion. It's a Crab-like, and Scorpion Bakugan with 3 Claws each arm, and Tail covering the Head.

Scorpion has 350 G too. With the Combine Power of Ventus Grandpa Longneck 350+400= 750. "You played a Trap as well. Fine then, Ability activate: Ray Drill" said Gus as Hexados extends some Vine Guns, and fires on the Two. +200= 1250 G.

"Nope. Double Ability: Tornado Redirection+Satellite Boost". Longneck counters it with the U Tornado, and Scorpion opens his back and the panels redirected it to Hexados, and Vulcan.

AI: Vulcan, and Hexados -300= 950 G. Longneck, and Scorpion increase by +550=1300 G. Gus: "No Way. Vulcan is not yours to take, Double Ability: Hyper Impact+Land Twist".

Grandpa, and Scorpion lost -300, and -200= 800. "Wow I'm impressed. But if you hold an Ace. Your Wrong" I said as I hold a Card. Gus: "What an Idiot". I fliped the Card, "Counter Ability: Earth Shutdown" I said as I throw the Card to My Step-Grandfather, and the Knuckles have stopped. "No! It cannot be!" said Gus.

"My Turn. Double Ability: Air-Blaster+Max Reflector". Grandpa's right front leg goes to the side, and swish a wind of grass, and Scorpion holds, and redirects it to Vulcan, and Hexados.

300+300= 1400 G. "No. Your not getting Vulcan, and Hexados. Ability activate: Land Twist!". Grandpa, and Scorpion lose -200/1200 G, and Hexados gains +200/1150 G.

Still Vulcan still goes down with Hexados, and Gus's Life Gauge decrease by 750%. "I guess You still going?" I said. "I plan to Win. Vulcan, Hexados, Rise!" said Gus as Rex Vulcan, and Hexados returns to the Field. 1050 G.

"My turn with Grandpa Longneck, and Scorpion" I played as Grandpa, and Scorpion returns with 750 G. "I'm done with You, Triple Ability: Hammer Knuckle+Drill Booster+Ray Drill!".

Vulcan fires his Knuckles again with 200+400, and Hexados fires his Lazers at the Good Guys with +200= 1850 G. "You need to cool your temper. Scorpion, Will you take this One?" said Grandpa as Scorpion agrees.

"Ability activate: Satellite Boost" I said as Scorpion redirects the Attack with +100+750, and +1850= 1950. Scorpion fires upon Vulcan, and Hexados as the 2, and Gus were launched out.

"So this is what it's like to be Blasting Off like Team Rocket?" said Gus.

"Not Again!" said Vulcan.

Hexados is out cold with Red X.

They disappear with a Gleam.

+2000= 4000 Baku-Points.

"It looks like I win" I said as Grandpa returns from Bakugan to his Old Self. "Now that was an Awesome Battle" said Ty as Drago agrees. Three-Horn, and Bulkhead nodded as they pointed at Every Dinosaur in the Valley that was watching the Fight, and Cheer on.

So I bowed as Scorpion was bouncing in Fun on My Head.

Everyone went back to their Lives except for One. "You want to What?" said Three-Horn asking the Old Longneck. "Yes. I'm asking to go with the Boy. You don't need Me. Littlefoot, and his Friend would grow up to be a Team,... and Leaders" said Grandpa as Littlefoot does understand.

"But Ben. I'd be in charge. Including Littlefoot's Grandmother, and Bron his Father" Three-Horn said. Longneck looked to Bron as He nodded, and looks to Littlefoot as He knows that I would be taking care of Him.

"Until we meet again. Everyone" He said as He turns into a Bakugan of Hydranoid, and I left with a Wave for Good-Bye. "So where do we go Now?" said Drago. Richard: "I don't know. There's Always opportunity, and Worlds to visit".

Ty: "Yah, You know it!", "Well said" said Grandpa Longneck as He laughed.

With Grandpa Longneck as another Bakugan Trophy, and defeating Gus Grav. Richard is on his Way to another World. As the Journey Continues.

The End.

* * *

To find out more? Go to Hero101 on Fanfiction.


End file.
